Hégémonie
by SEY-sama
Summary: Parce que Barthélémy n'a été que le dernier. Qu'une hégémonie ne se fait pas sans du sang et des larmes. Et ça, les six autres Familles l'ont bien compris.


**Yellow, lecteurs, lectrices!**

**Nouvel OS écrit en une journée, c'est mon record. C'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis presque trois ans donc bon, ceci explique cela. Mais pas sur que ça veuille dire qu'il est meilleur que les autres. ^^**

**Alors, WARNING! pour le sang, pass qu'y en a à foison, z'êtes prévenus.  
**

**So, bonne/mauvaise lecture.**

Une détonation.

Un corps qui tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Du sang qui s'écoule sur l'herbe fraîche.

Autre détonation.

En pleine tête, cette fois.

Existait il plus atroce cauchemar qu'être le spectateur impuissant d'une horreur sans nom?

Elle hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales, attirant l'attention de l'assassin de sa mère vers elle.

Le canon de son arme se pointa vers la gamine de neuf ans terrorisée.

La jeune fille blonde put voir distinctement le visage congestionné du meurtrier avant qu'un couteau ne se plante dans sa gorge en un bruit mat. Le soldat, possédant tout un attirail d'armes en tous genres et une combinaison en kevlar, s'affala sur le sol en un gargouillis indistinct.

L'enfant se précipita vers le corps sans vie de sa bien aimée mère. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours ouverts et fixaient un point invisible avec une expression trahissant toute la terreur qu'elle avait put ressentir.

Et dire qu'elle aurait put vivre si elle n'était pas allée la chercher.

Des bruits de massacre retentissaient à ses oreilles. Venant de leur campement.

Un ensemble de détonations et de hurlements d'agonie.

Son oncle, le lanceur de couteau, la tira sans ménagement du cadavre encore chaud et lui mit un revolver du tueur entre les mains et quelques uns de ses couteaux à la ceinture. Et il la gifla pour la faire sortir de sa crise de panique.

-Sam! l'admonesta t il en la secouant rudement. Tu vas trouver une bonne cachette et tu n'en bougeras plus. C'est compris? lui demanda t il d'une voix angoissée.

La gamine ne put que hocher la tête pendant que son oncle repartait vers le champ de bataille où leur famille était en train de se faire anéantir.

Sam n'aurait jamais du aller se promener dans la forêt voisine de leur campement. Peut être qu'elle aurait put faire quelque chose pour Les empêcher de faire du mal à sa famille. Peut être qu'elle Les aurait vu arriver et qu'ils auraient eut e temps de fuir.

En quelques gestes agiles, l'enfant de 9 ans grimpa dans un arbre centenaire et se percha, invisible pour ceux d'en bas. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait de la haute voltige. Après tout, ils travaillaient dans un cirque. Ils étaient un cirque.

Sa mère et sa soeur jumelle tenaient un numéro d'équilibriste et d'acrobaties aériennes. Entre autre. Ses cousins jumeaux étaient des clows. Entre autre. Son père était un tireur d'élite. L'oncle l'ayant sauvée était lanceur de couteau. Entre autre. Sa femme tenait la comptabilité. Ses grands parents maternels étaient dompteurs. Entre autre. Le cousin de sa mère était un magicien. Entre autre. Ses trois filles faisaient un numéro d'équitation. Entre autre. Le frère de son grand père était Monsieur loyal. Entre autre. Son autre oncle maternel était jongleur. Entre autre.

C'était du moins la répartition des rôles qui avait été convenue à leur arrivée dans cette petite bourgade. Ils intervertissaient à chaque nouvelle ville. Ils changeaient aussi le nom de leur cirque. Ils traversaient l'Europe sans s'arrêter plus de quelques jours. Ils voyageaient, fuyaient, pour éviter de se faire repérer par Eux. Leur stratagème n'avait marché que quelques décennies.

C'était son grand père, son frère et leurs épouses qui avaient créé le cirque, espérant échapper à la fatalité. Fatalité qui les avait rattrapés en ce jour fatidique.

Sam avait un jour osé demander à sa mère pourquoi Ils voulaient les tuer. Elle n'avait reçu pour seule réponse qu'un simple "parce que" et un petit sourire triste. Elle n'avait compris que plus tard que la raison de leur génocide était parce qu'ils étaient différents du commun des mortels. Eux aussi étaient différents. D'une manière différente, mais aussi différents.

Ils suffisait à un membre de sa famille de voir une technique pour être capable de la reproduire parfaitement. Il n'y avait que son père et la femme de son oncle qui étaient normaux. Même le mari de sa tante était comme eux.

Ils étaient scholiastes. Et c'était pour ça qu'ils allaient tous mourir aujourd'hui.

Une bouffée d'angoisse prit la petite blonde à la pensée que son frère aîné était en train de défendre sa vie pendant qu'elle se cachait.

Elle avait toujours adoré Marcus, même pendant les premières années de son existence où il refusait le moindre contact avec elle. Il avait toujours eut un regard si torturé quand il la fixait. C'avait toujours été elle qui venait dans son lit pour veiller sur son sommeil tourmenté.

Ce ne fut que quand la petite blonde aux yeux verts de 5 ans lui avait dit, campant fermement sur ses petites jambes, qu'elle aimait Marcus et qu'elle l'obligerait à l'aimer, et que même s'il rêvait chaque nuit qu'il causait sa mort, elle l'aimerait toujours, que Marcus l'avait enfin pris dans ses bras.

La froide distance qu'il y avait toujours eut entre eux avant ce jour ne venait pas uniquement de leur 7 ans de différence d'âge, mais aussi du contenu des cauchemars de l'aîné.

Marcus faisaient des cauchemars chaque nuits. Toujours le même. Il ne lui avait jamais dit lequel mais la petite friponne avait surpris une conversation entre lui et les fondateurs du cirque. Sur Eux. Qu'Ils viendraient un jour et qu'Ils les tueraient tous. Les règles visant à leur protection avaient drastiquement été plus sévères après ce jour.

Sam ne savait pas pourquoi les paroles de son frère avaient force de loi au sein de leur famille. Mais chaque interdiction ou conseil de sa part étaient suivis avec assiduité. Leur père non plus, ne comprenait pas pourquoi les rêves d'un enfants étaient pris en compte par des vieillards. Mais les sages connaissaient des histoires, des légendes où, dans un temps éloigné, il avait existé d'autres Familles que la leur et celle des Autres. Et l'une d'elles parlait de personnes voyant ce qu'il pouvait se produire.

Peut être était ce pour cela que Marcus avait toujours eut ce regard triste. Parce qu'il savait depuis qu'elle était née qu'elle allait mourir, assassinée par Eux.

Un hennissement de douleur transperça les bruits de combat.

Dans un frisson d'horreur, elle comprit qu'Ils comptaient aussi s'en prendre à leurs animaux.

Inaceptable.

Elle sauta de la branche auquelle elle était perchée et se faufila vers les bruits de massacre.

Elle avait trop donné pour que sa grand mère accepte de garder le jeune loup dans leur caravane. Il lui avait fallu de longues et âpres négociations, en plus de crises de colère monumentales pour que sa famille veuille enfin envisager l'idée d'adopter une bête absolument pas exploitable dans leur industrie.

Seul son frère et son grand oncle avaient compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un caprice d'enfant. Le frère de son grand père lui avait soufflé un soir que lui aussi se sentait proche de ses deux lionnes. Sam n'avait confié qu'à son frère le lien qui s'était créé entre elle et l'animal. Elle arrivait à sentir ce qu'il désirait d'une simple pensée. Le loup destiné à être piqué pour sa férocité ne l'avait pas attaquée quand elle s'était glissée furtivement dans sa cage. Il l'avait même suivi jusqu'à son campement en quémandant des caresses.

Le laisser mourir était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces.

Mais peut être aurait elle du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de foncer tête baissée dans un champ de bataille.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux même à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Heureusement, les buissons lui garantissaient une invisibilité relative.

La caravane que partageaient le cousin de sa mère et ses filles était renversée sur le côté, éventrée par ce qu'il semblait être une bombe. Le cadavre de l'une des occupante était déchiqueté à un point que Sam ne reconnu pas de laquelle de ses cousines il s'agissait. Des soldats habillés d'une combinaison en kevlar noir et d'un casque de la même couleur, mitraillaient tout ce qui bougeait. Sa tante comptable avait eut le crane défoncé par une masse. Son grand père s'était fait égorger. Il manquait une partie du corps de l'une de ses cousines. Son oncle lanceur de couteaux était allongé sur l'herbe verte, l'une de ses armes enfoncée dans le dos. Le cousin de sa mère avait encore quelques soubresauts, malgré sa tête en moins.

Sa dernière cousine était assise à califourchon sur le corps d'un assassin, occupée à lui emboutir le crâne avec une pierre dans un rugissement de rage. Son père était en haut d'une caravane, utilisant son ancienne profession de sniper du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son dernier oncle découpait des membres à l'aide d'une épée de samouraï. La jumelle de sa mère utilisait toutes les prises de sports de contact qu'elle avait emmagasinées contre Eux. Son mari couvrant ses arrières avec une de Leurs armes. Sa grand mère était juchée sur un cheval et terrassait leurs assaillants avec une carabine. Les jumeaux faisaient preuve d'une symbiose rare et éclaircissaient mieux que les autres Leurs rangs. Leurs deux lionnes se jetaient avec férocité sur leurs proies, sous les ordres de son grand oncle. Elle distingua la crinière blonde de son frère sur un autre toit, copiant leur père à l'aide d'une mitraillette.

Un homme atterri dans son champ de vision. Il était plus âgé que le dernier ayant voulu l'assassiner. Il pointa son fusil dans sa direction. Sans hésitation, elle sorti un couteau de son oncle de sa ceinture et se jeta sur Lui. Son arme affûté se planta dans sa gorge, rare endroit non protégé. Elle aurait eut plus d'émotion à trancher la gorge d'un poulet. Elle la retira dans un geyser sproradique de sang. Elle ne se pria pas de soulager le futur cadavre de quelques unes de ses armes, dont un 9 millimètres chargé.

Sa famille était en train de lutter pour leur survie à tous, le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était d'y participer et d'espérer en sauver quelque uns.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant de 9 ans, mais elle était avant tout scholiaste. Et les scholiastes avaient résisté à leur extermination pendant des siècles.

Et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut en main le 9 millimères, elle visa une femme s'en prenant à sa cousine et tira. Elle fit mouche. Son père avait toujours eut une technique imparable. Elle lança un poignard dans la figure d'un homme à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Son oncle aussi. Elle fit une roulade pour éviter une salve de tirs. Elle profita de sa petite taille et de sa rapidité pour trancher les jarrets de ceux essayant de déloger son père. Elle entendit un homme hurler d'abattre la gamine.

Comme s'ils n'étaient que des animaux dangereux.

Cette pensée lui arracha un cri de rage pendant qu'elle tirait dans l'oeil droit du hurleur. Elle balança l'arme vide dans la figure de l'un et se jeta sur un autre. Ses fines jambes entouraient le cou de taureau de l'homme. Sam utilisa son équilibre de chat et la force centrifuge pour lui rompre la colonne vertébrale d'une simple torsion. En un saut gracieux, elle fut de nouveau sur pieds, prête à affronter un autre meurtrier professionnel.

L'une des conquêtes éphémères de l'une de ses cousines leur avait aménagé un cinéma plein air et Marcus et elle avaient dévorés les Bruce Lee et autres films d'actions.

Elle castra un homme avec un coup de genoux bien placé et en profita pour grimper sur son dos puis se jeter sur un autre. Elle étrangla le dernier avant de lui enfoncer un poignard en plein visage. Elle retomba sur pieds dans une grâce féline.

Le corps de son père lui passa devant les yeux et s'écrasa à ses pieds.

Sam ne vit plus que le cadavre de son papa en train de noyer l'herbe verte de son liquide vital. Sa mère, et maintenant son père étaient morts sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Une pierre s'enfonça dans la chaire tendre du visage de l'homme en face d'elle.

-VAS T'EN! la supplia sa dernière cousine alors qu'elle continuait à tirer sur leurs assaillants.

Et Sam fit ce qu'elle dit. Parce qu'elle était incapable d'être de la moindre utilité dans l'état mental dans lequel elle était.

Elle croisa les cadavres des jumeaux, morts dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle vit son oncle se faire décapiter par son propre sabre. Elle sauta par dessus le corps de sa grand mère. Elle entendit le cri de souffrance de sa tante.

Un instinct qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir lui dicta d'aller dans le vaste chapiteau, lieu de leurs anciens spectacles. Quatre cadavres d'hommes y reposaient, déchiquetés par les crocs et les griffes des fauves. Le jeune loup l'attendait, sa fourrure grise et ses babines recouvertes de sang frais.

La petite blonde se précipita vers son ami et enfouit son visage ravagé par les larmes dans son épaisse fourrure. Ses bruyants sanglots attirèrent un ennemi et tira un grognement au fauve. Sam se retourna et ne put que voir un énième canon d'arme à feu tourné en sa direction. Le fusil était tenu par une femme de moins de trente ans, d'une beauté envoûtante, que la perte de son casque permit à la jeune scholiaste de remarquer. Ses traits harmonieux étaient tordus par une moue haineuse et déboutée.

-Quand je pense que mon frère voulait épargner les gosses, lâcha t elle en fixant l'enfant et son animal.

Le loup grogna en réponse, ce qui tira un reniflement dégoûté à l'Autre.

-Et Métamorphe en plus. Heureusement que l'on vous a trouvé avant que tu ne pondes des gosses un peu partout.

Alors comme ça, ils n'étaient que des parasites?

Sam sortit aussi discrètement qu'elle le put l'un de ses derniers poignards, qu'elle ne put lancer avant de se prendre une botte en plein visage. La gamine s'étala par terre dans un gémissement de douleur et le fauve se jeta sur la meurtrière. Sam entendit distinctement les os de son avant bras, utilisé comme vaine protection, se briser dans un craquement écoeurant entre les crocs puissants du carnivore. Elle profita de la confusion pour récupérer le fusil au sol et lui explosa le caisson d'un seul tir.

Elle essaya de sortir de la chapiteau, espace clos peu propice au combat, mais le reste de l'escouade ayant massacrée sa famille fut plus rapide qu'elle et la tint en joue.

Sam était coincée, seule, sa famille anéantie en moins d'une heure.

Les douze rescapés durent eux aussi estimer que la situation était sous contrôle puisque leurs postures tendues se détendirent. Certains retirèrent même leurs casques encombrants.

-On épargne toujours la gosse? demanda un homme dans son oreillette en retirant son casque.

Sam ne put entendre que des grésillements venant de la radio.

-Non, claqua la voix ferme de leur chef avant que sa tête dénudée ne parte brutalement en arrière, un trou béant entre les deux yeux.

Le loup profita encore une fois de la confusion pour se jeter sur les assassins professionnels. Sam lança son dernier couteau contre un homme en train de la viser et se jeta sur le fusils chargé de la femme qui l'avait appelée "métamorphe".

-Les hauteurs! cria un intelligent avant de finir comme son chef.

Sam reconnaissait le bruit si caractéristique de la carabine de son père venant des trapèzes et autres cordages du chapiteau non éclairé. Le tireur invisible avait du se positionner bien avant qu'elle même n'entre dans la gigantesque tante rouge. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait être que son grand oncle, le mari de sa tante ou son frère. Les tirs étaient d'une précision chirurgicale et ne rataient jamais leur cible, ce qui était impossible à cette distance et dans cette obscurité.

Les derniers rescapés de l'escouade étaient surchargés par la bête féroce, la gamine toute aussi féroce et le tireur perché.

Un sifflement signalant le déroulement d'un câble permit au tireur de descendre en quatrième vitesse et de servir de sa carabine vide comme d'une masse. Puis de subtiliser une arme mal employée et de faucher les assassins dans un calme imperturbable.

Marcus avait vécue cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois. Chacun de ses cauchemars se finissaient par la mort de sa petite soeur, qu'importait les changements qu'il effectuait.

Mais cette fois était différente.

Il avait lui même sélectionné le scénario le plus avantageux, sacrifiant le reste de sa famille au passage, pour être capable de sauver son adorable et si innocente petite soeur. Il pouvait tuer les meurtriers les yeux fermés s'il le voulait. Il savait avec une précision quasi morbide quels seraient leurs mouvements avant même qu'ils ne les pensent. Il avait vécu trop de fois l'assassinat de sa famille pour oublier le moindre détail.

Il avait su dès la naissance de Samantha quel allait être son destin. Durant ses jeunes années, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas être lié à une condamnée, pour ne pas souffrir davantage que dans ses cauchemars. En vain, l'enfant était encore plus ténue que lui. Elle avait franchi ses défenses sans regrets et c'était une place dans son coeur à la force de sa volonté.

Chaque nuit, il la voyait mourir. Chaque matin le désir de la sauver s'intensifiait dans son esprit juvénile. A douze ans, il avait prit la décision qu'il éliminerait tout ceux qui en avaient voulu, en voulaient, ou en voudraient à la vie de sa soeur. L'arrivée du loup avait été providentielle, fournissant à la petite blonde un garde du corps puissant.

Chacun de ses actes avaient été faits pour ce seul but, pour que ce seul moment diffère de ses cauchemars.

Pour sauver Sam.

Il envoya son poing droit dans la face casquée d'un assassin, brisant le plexiglas en même temps que son nez. Un coup de pied fouetté brisa le cou d'un autre. Il cassa net un bras essayant de l'atteindre. Un couteau dans sa main gauche, il trancha les tendons d'Achille d'un crétin, puis le lança dans la gorge du dernier. Le loup finissait d'arracher la gorge des estropiés.

Le blond se tourna vers Sam, la prit dans ses bras d'adolescent, souleva son faible corps et l'emmena à l'extérieur, fidèlement escortés par le carnivore. Marcus cala sa petite tête blonde contre son épaule, lui interdisant de regarder une autre fois le massacre. Il la plaça sur le siège passager du pick up de leurs parents et vint prendre la place du conducteur, le loup sur les genoux de l'enfant. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus et au visage d'ange sortit les clef de sa poche et mit le contact. Sam se demanda furtivement s'il n'aurait pas été mieux de voler l'un des véhicules modernes des morts, avant de penser qu'un SUB noirs aux vitres teintées n'était pas vraiment discret. Leur vieux tacot non plus, mais il se fonderait mieux dans le décor de l'Ukraine non industrialisée.

Alors que le vieux pick up entrait sur le chemin faisant office de route, Sam ne put s'empêcher de demander à son frère s'il était sûr que d'autres n'étaient pas en vie. Le regard désolé qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient les seuls survivants du massacre.

-A partir de maintenant, Sammy, c'est nous contre le monde. Compris? lui demanda t il d'une voix froide de détermination.

L'enfant de neuf ans jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, lui faisant voir les cadavres de sa tante et de son mari.

Comme lorsque son oncle lui avait posé cette question, Sam ne put que hocher la tête, la gorge serrée par tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

-On va s'en sortir, Sammy, lui promit il en fixant la route cabossée.

Elle n'était plus suffisamment naïve pour le croire.

-Et on leur fera payer, jura t il en serrant trop fort le volant.

Nulle banquise n'était aussi glaciale que sa voix. Nul volcan plus ardent que sa haine. Nulle lame plus tranchante que son besoin de vengeance.

Alors, Sam le croyait volontiers.

**Alors? Des réclamations? Des éloges? (la vantardise n'a jamais tué personne ^^)**

**Et que personne ne me dise que je dénature l'oeuvre de Botterro avec un massacre en bonne et due forme, les cogistes l'ont fait, je ne l'ai pas inventé.**

**Sur ce, puissent les pandas nymphomanes du Liban vous dévorer les orteils avec du miel hollandais bio!**


End file.
